1. Field of the Invention
A seating device that may be partially reconfigured in use to present a previously inaccessible non-occupant supporting surface, and more particularly a seating device with an integrated, selectively deployable document shelf.
2. Related Art
People often need to see written materials while seated. In circumstances where the seated person is simultaneously engaged in another activity that makes holding the reading materials difficult, they may require a nearby stand or elevated shelf to support their reading materials. Situations in which a nearby stand or shelf is needed to hold reading materials might include activities where the person's hands are otherwise occupied, such as with musicians and artists, or activities that require the person to frequently leave and return to their seat, as with teachers. In such cases a combined seat and document shelf assembly, integrated together as a multi-function unit, could be preferred over two disconnected pieces of furniture.
Some examples of combined seat and shelf assemblies are found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 876,023 to Schurger, issued Jan. 7, 1908, discloses a stool for musicians. The Schurger stool includes a support structure in the form of three extendable legs cooperating with a central vertical shaft that extends downwardly from a seat surface. A multi-linked arm is moveably connected to the support structure. The moveable arm has an upper end that extends laterally outwardly and upwardly to hold a document shelf at a convenient reading distance laterally elevated relative to the seat surface for a seated user. For storage or transport, however, the document shelf is removed completely from the assembly. Thus, one shortcoming of the Schurger stool concept is the inability to collapse its document shelf in a self-contained stowed condition integral with the seating device so that the seat surface remains fully functional as a body support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,378 to Picou, issued Sep. 30, 1986, discloses a chair that can be reconfigured to support a human body in either a traditional sitting posture or a kneeling posture. A support structure, in the form of interconnected links and legs, extends downwardly from a seat surface. In Picou's preferred embodiment (FIG. 10), an adjustable arm is moveably connected to the support structure. The moveable arm has an upper end that extends laterally outwardly and upwardly to hold a document shelf at a convenient reading distance laterally elevated relative to the seat surface for a seated musician. The document shelf is affixed to the support structure by a nut and bolt arrangement. Picou's document shelf, like Schurger's, is intended to be removed completely from the seat portion for storage or transport. In neither case can the document shelf be innocuously stowed as part of an integral assembly when it is not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,248 to Mabon, issued Jan. 1, 2008, discloses a wheeled seat device having a collapsible support structure to facilitate portability. A document shelf is supported at the upper end of a telescopic arm that is, in turn, moveably connected to the support structure. When the seating device is in use, the document shelf may be positioned to extend laterally outwardly and upwardly to hold documents and other articles at a convenient distance laterally elevated relative to the seat surface. However, for transport, the document shelf collapses together with the seat and support structure into a wheeled pull cart. Mabon's seat device therefore is not capable of collapsing its integrated document shelf in a stowed condition adjacent to the seat surface while the seat surface remains functional as a body support.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a seating device having an integrated document shelf that can be deployed for use or alternatively stowed unobtrusively without compromising the normal seating functionality of the device in either condition.